


You Can't Hurry Love

by Cinder7storm4



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder7storm4/pseuds/Cinder7storm4
Summary: This is the prequel to my other work (Caught in the Undertow).It's going to include stories from before Sonny and Rafael had Cat. There will also be stories from her childhood with her parents.





	You Can't Hurry Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Law and Order: SVU
> 
> These stories happen before my other work 'Caught in the Undertow' but later chapters might crossover into the territory of that story. 
> 
> I just wanted to write about Raf and Sonny as a married couple in my universe. :) Enjoy!

Rafael looked at Sonny. He took in his husband. His husband! He could think that now. He could say it too. If they hadn’t been in front of all of their wedding guests he might have done a little jump for joy that would have delighted Sonny. Oh, well, Rafael figured he had the rest of his life to delight Sonny. 

Sonny smiled at Rafael. His eyes met his husband’s. His husband! Sonny wanted to break out into a dance number right then and there, which was fortuitous as they had just moved into position for their first dance as a married couple. 

Then the music started and the couple fell into step with each other as if they’d been born to dance together. Rafael had been very pleased (and surprised) when Sonny had revealed during their first year of dating that he was actually quite an accomplished dancer. As ‘You Can’t Hurry Love’ by Phil Collins flowed over the dance floor Rafael couldn’t keep himself from smiling as his husband whisked him through the dance. They had decided together to nix the traditional slow and soft dance — their lives could always benefit from a dash of fun. At least that’s what Sonny had taught Rafael over the past three years of dating. 

As Sonny pulled him back in from their final twirl the noise of the ballroom seemed to break through their reverie. They stayed close as the cheers and clapping washed over them. Rafael looked up Sonny and smiled so brightly that Sonny swore the rest of room dimmed in comparison. Both of them had danced with their mother’s just beforehand so they were free from commitments, except for their lifelong commitment to each other of course. 

“Well, Mr. and Mr. Barba-Carisi, that was quite a show!” remarked a smiling Rita Calhoun, “Might I steal you for a dance?” 

Rafael rolled his eyes affectionately at his friend, but went to go with Rita when she suddenly tugged Sonny over to her, “Why thank you!” she called as she dragged Rafael’s new husband off to dance. 

“You look a little lonely, Counsellor.” A sweet southern drawl sounded behind Rafael.

“It seems I’ve lost my husband to Rita already, Amanda,” he smiled at his husband’s partner.

“Care to dance then?” asked Amanda, putting out her hand, which Rafael gladly took. They danced on the outskirts of the crowd, giving Amanda the opportunity to stare Rafel down a bit. 

“Something on your mind, Detective?” he queried, after a minute or so of silence.

“You’re good for each other,” Amanda said, she paused, “I wasn’t really sure about it at first.”

“I know,” Rafael replied, looking down at his shoes remembering how he and Sonny hadn’t exactly gotten off on the right foot as colleagues or even as boyfriends.

“But now, I see you had to go through that shit to get to today so, good one, Barba,” Amanda continued speaking, her voice friendly and open. The song ended and Rafael walked with her back to the head table; he could see Sonny and Liv dancing in his peripheral vision. “Barba-Carisi,” Amanda spoke, “It’s solid, but…”

“Too damn long,” Fin interjected from the head table, he passed Amanda her drink, while Rafael waved his away with a smile. 

“Well, in the field he’ll still be Carisi, but we thought,”

“It’s be a sweet idea,” Fin cut off the lawyer, nodding his head, “And it is, but I’ll be damned if we won’t be calling you two Barisi from now on.” 

Amanda snorted. Rafael stared at the sergeant, unsure if he was kidding or not. When Liv and Sonny came over to join them the worst was confirmed, “Congrats Barisi!” Fin said as he pulled Sonny into a hug.

“Thanks, Fin. What did you just call me?”

“Couple name. It’s short. To the point. Kind of like your man, actually,” he gestured at Barba who was speechless, “Get used to it, Mr. Married.” With that Fin went off in search of another drink.

“That’s not actually going to catch on is it?” Sonny wondered aloud.

“Well, it’s not a bad idea,” Liv commented.

Rafael and Sonny both looked at her, faces unimpressed. 

“I think it’s cute,” continued the Lieutenant, “So, deal with it,” she turned to follow Finn, but before she left uttered it, “Barisi.” With a wink and a smile Liv, and then Amanda vanished into the crowd. 

“Your squad is ridiculous,” Rafael said shaking his head, as he took Sonny’s hand in his.

“They’re your squad too.”

“I know, but when they do stuff like this they’re more yours than mine,” Rafael explained as he took his chance to sweep his husband onto the dance floor again. 

“Is this what it’s going to be like for the rest of my life?” Sonny pretended to sigh as they danced slowly. 

“You bet,” Rafael whispered to him.

Sonny leaned down for a kiss then said, “I suppose we might as well embrace it,” he winked, “Mr. Barisi.”

“For once, Mr. Barisi, I do believe you’re right,” Rafael responded.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment below if you loved it or hated it. :)


End file.
